


Three Months: The Start

by Jude81



Series: Can I Live in Five Sentences? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/F, Pain, Stories in 5 sentences or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81
Summary: This is a fic in less than 5 sentences. It has a sequel, but the sequel is the same story with a different ending in 5 sentences or less. Please read the tags on this one.Post-Season 2.





	Three Months: The Start

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a series of one shot stories all 5 sentences or less. It's just an experiment, a sort of writing exercise for me. I would love to know what you think though.

It's been three months since Clarke's blade slipped in training, and Lexa's hot blood gushed over her hand.

Her hand is still stained red, and to this day she doesn't know if it was an accident or if she always intended to kill Lexa.


End file.
